1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to efficiently cooling electronic circuits, and particularly to cooling circuits through the use of heatsinks.
2. Description of Background
Electronic components, such as microprocessors and integrated circuits, must operate within certain specified temperature ranges to perform efficiently. Excessive heat degrades electronic component performance, reliability, life expectancy, and can even cause failure. Heatsinks are widely used for controlling excessive heat. Typically, heatsinks are formed with fins, pins or other similar structures to increase the surface area of the heatsink and thereby enhance heat dissipation as air passes over the heatsink. In addition, it is not uncommon for heatsinks to contain high performance structures, such as vapor chambers and/or heat pipes, to further enhance heat transfer. Heatsinks are typically formed of metals, such as copper or aluminum. More recently, graphite-based materials have been used for heatsinks because such materials offer several advantages, such as improved thermal conductivity and reduced weight.
Electronic components are generally packaged using electronic packages (i.e., modules) that include a module substrate to which the electronic component is electronically connected. In some cases, the module includes a cap (i.e., a capped module), which seals the electronic component within the module. In other cases, the module does not include a cap (i.e., a bare die module).
Bare die modules are generally preferred over capped modules from a thermal performance perspective. In the case of a capped module, a heatsink is typically attached with a thermal interface between a bottom surface of the heatsink and a top surface of the cap, and another thermal interface between a bottom surface of the cap and a top surface of the electronic component. In the case of a bare die module, a heatsink is typically attached with a thermal interface between a bottom surface of the heatsink and a top surface of the electronic component. Bare die modules typically exhibit better thermal performance than capped modules because bare die modules eliminate two sources of thermal resistance present in capped modules, i.e., the thermal resistance of the cap and the thermal resistance of the thermal interface between the cap and the electronic component. Accordingly, bare die modules are typically used to package electronic components that require high total power dissipation.
Heatsinks are attached to modules using a variety of attachment mechanisms, such as clamps, screws, and other hardware. The attachment mechanism typically applies a force that maintains a thermal interface gap, i.e., the thickness of the thermal interface extending between the heatsink and the module. In the case of a capped module, the cap protects the electronic component from physical damage from the applied force. In the case of a bare die module, however, the applied force is transferred directly through the electronic component itself. Consequently, when bare die modules are used, the attachment mechanism typically applies a compliant force to decrease stresses on the electronic component.
Typical methods and designs used to control the thermal interface gap, while not putting excessive mechanical loads onto the module, include many components and are thus complex, expensive and take up valuable real-estate that could be put to better use by packaging more circuit components. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a smaller, less complex and less expensive module-to-heatsink mounting arrangement.